Round and Round
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: We're running round and round, baby, and I don't think I'll ever reach you. .:For shaffer:.


_This is for shaffer a.k.a. brazensers. I hope you love it! Happy birthday._

* * *

_We go round and round baby, round and round._

* * *

Angelina was never sure whether she was after Fred or George Weasley. They were the same, yet _so different, _and Angelina felt like she was running in circles after the both of them.

One minute, Fred would ask her to the Yule Ball, and her heart would jump into her throat as she mumbled a strangled yes.

The next minute, George's arm would brush against her's and she would feel like swooning.

Angelina was chasing the both of them, and getting nowhere. She was sick and tired of it.

But most of all, she was _dizzy._

* * *

Angelina knew it was Fred. Her hours of going around in circles had not gone in vain; they eventually changed into a _straight _(oh-so-_wonderfully _straight) line leading to Fred Weasley.

He had asked her out to the Yule Ball, saying she was pretty; and she loved the compliment, even if she didn't tell him. And when he flicked his orange bangs out of his eyes, and held her waist snugly as he twirled her around the dance floor, she knew that it was _Fred, not George _that she was going for.

(Fred, not George. She was totally not jealous when she saw some random girl dancing with him.)

Plus, the feeling of Fred's lips on her's was so exhilarating that she would willingly ditch Quidditch practice to snog in the empty Charms classroom. (And they did, once, but that was another story.)

No, Angelina was completely, positively, absolutely in love with Fred Weasley, and the last thing on her mind was his twin brother.

* * *

So Fred and George had kind of _broken out _of Hogwarts, and Angelina was _pissed off._

First off, what were they thinking? She knew Umbridge was a messed up woman, and she was quite happy with them showing her up, but still! She almost had a heart attack when they sent out the fireworks! They could have gotten hurt.

Not to mention, Fred had left without saying goodbye. He hadn't even looked at her as he left. He never even _told _her that he was planning such a thing. (She totally would have joined in.)

Angelina felt left out. Her boyfriend just left her to die in the hellhole that Umbridge had made, and she probably hadn't even crossed his mind once during the whole thing.

She grumbled as she sat all alone in their _special _empty Charms classroom. If he didn't want her, she wouldn't want him. End of story.

(So why was her mind still racing and her heart still pattering every time she thought of him?)

* * *

Angelina forced herself to _never _visit the twin's joke shop. Yes, it had been a huge success, and her friends had all gone, and she was actually _itching _to go (not because her friend had stuck some of their itching powder into her shirt) but she knew that she wouldn't be able to stand the _spinning_ heartbreaks if she saw the two of them again.

She was pretty sure that if she showed up, Fred would try to pick up their relationship as if a year hadn't already passed in between, unless he had completely forgotten about her already and gotten himself a new girlfriend.

George on the other hand, would probably act chummy with her again, and she'd feel the butterflies in her stomach again, and then she'd start her circular path with them again, forever wondering whether it's Fred or George for her.

It was much easier to avoid the both of them and go on some _straight _line leading _away _from the circles they were to her.

(No, but eventually, she'd curve around back to them, since even she knew that she would never love somebody as much as she did them. Plus, maybe having two lovers was _hot._)

* * *

"Angelina! How are you?" Fred exclaimed, dropping an arm over her shoulders and leading her around the shop. "We've missed you!"

Angelina couldn't help it; she grinned. "So have I. That joke on Umbridge was the best!"

Fred chuckled. "Yeah, we work hard."

Angelina snorted. "You're a dropout, Fred. Working hard, my ass."

"Angelina, is that you?" George asked, emerging from behind a shelf. Angelina's heart started skipping beats, and she knew she couldn't take them.

"Hi George." She cursed herself on her inability to do _anything _around these two. "I see you're doing well."

"Yeah, but we miss Hogwarts and Quidditch with you too," George replied.

"Every day, we do," Fred added.

Angelina smiled. "Of course. How could you not miss _me_?"

George raised an eyebrow. "Cocky, aren't we?" Fred snorted.

Angelina rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you two having better luck in the romantic department?"

This was it. She had brought it up. Now she would find out what had really happened between them.

"Still single and loving it," Fred said, sitting up top a counter in their store. George nodded.

Angelina's fists shook discreetly. "So when you left Hogwarts, you left me too?"

George shuffled away at that point, clearly seeing that he did not belong there. Fred's eyes widened.

"Angelina, I didn't...it was..."

"Fred, it's okay," Angelina choked, trying to make it sound like she wasn't about to cry. He had forgotten about their relationship, that insensitive git. "It was all just for fun, right?"

Fred laughed nervously. "Yeah..."

Angelina backed away. "Well, it was nice seeing you two." She bumped into a shelf, and jumped away, catching the falling product and leaving it on the wrong shelf.

"I'll be going now." She hastily turned and left, never looking back.

Outside, she ran down the sidewalk, wiping at her eyes with her sleeve and running as far away as she could from the sidewalk.

(She was already too lost in their circular labyrinth.)

* * *

Fred was dead. Fred was dead. _Fred is dead._

Angelina sprinted toward him, screaming something incoherent. She shoved mourning people out of the way, pushed past all of his red haired family until she reached a lifeless Fred, with his twin sobbing next to him.

Angelina fell to her knees. No. Fred couldn't be _dead. _He was always so lively...and, though she had walked out on him two years ago, she still loved him (them) with all her heart.

Tears streamed out of her eyes. She felt like saying something, yet her voice just wouldn't work.

Her heart stopped beating as she gazed down onto his pale skin, his closed eyes.

She touched his skin. He was cold. Angelina laughed under her breath. _He's so cold!_

Her head thumped onto Fred's chest in a dead faint.

* * *

Later on, as she opened her eyes and her vision was less bleary, she woke to a shouting party in the Great Hall.

"He's dead, he's dead!" everybody yelled, and she beamed and got up and joined the crowd, jumping and hollering their happiness.

So many had been lost for that moment though, and when Angelina saw George sitting by himself in the corner, she knew that she would never truly be happy again.

She walked over to him and sat beside him. When he looked at her, she didn't see George, but Fred instead. (They looked the same to everybody else, but not to her. They would _always _be so very _different _to her.) The sight had tears springing up in her eyes again.

"Let's cry together." Angelina pulled him into a hug, and while he didn't cry, she broke down inside his arms, because he felt (warm and fuzzy and strong) and smelled (hazelnut, with a hint of butter) exactly like him and she didn't know what to think anymore.

"Angelina-"

"No," she interjected. "You're George, not Fred. We can live _for_ him."

* * *

"You may now kiss the bride."

George's lips claimed her's, and as everybody in the hall shouted with joy, Angelina's heart stopped.

Every time he kissed her, _every time, _it felt _exactly _like Fred's lips and she couldn't control herself.

As he broke away, grinning toothily at her, she saw Fred's face instead of George's. She smiled shakily back, reminding herself that it was _George, not Fred _that she was getting married to, and she better remember that.

Even after all these years, after they had come to terms with Fred's death, she could never stop loving him. Yes, she supposed she had loved Fred all along, but she still felt something churn inside her when she was next to George, and she didn't know what that was.

Even when one of them was gone and the other wasn't the same, the twins still made her run in circles.

George was her's;she was Fred's; Fred was George's. It would never stop.

Their love was an eternal loop, and Angelina would never know where her love for one stopped and the other began.

(Or maybe she likes loving them both. Who knows; she's too dizzy to think _straight _anymore.)

* * *

_We're running round and round, baby, and I don't think I'll ever reach you._

* * *

A/N: This is my first time with this adorable (and kinda angsty) pairing, so tell my what you think!

_Done for: _

_400 Fragrant Prompts Challenge-Day Six (Hazelnut with GeorgeAngelina and prompt round and round.)_

_6 Senses Competition-Touch/Feel (Warm)_

_Girl Scout Cookies Competition-Peanut Butter Patties (Write about a three-way relationship.)_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge-Leprechaun (Write about something that doesn't last ie. love.)_

_Key Signature Competition-Ab minor _


End file.
